Klaus and Caroline Lemon Fanfic
by Goldenmouth
Summary: Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus grinned at Caroline's annoyed expression as she walked into her room and found him sitting on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing her?" She snapped.

"Came here to be with you, of course." Klaus said cheerfully. Caroline shook her head.

"Why can't I just have one day without drama?" She asked.

"Had a bad day, love?" Klaus asked.

"Why would you care?" Caroline snapped.

Klaus blinked. "Because I care about you. I want everyday to be a good day for you. I'm broken, and you make me whole. You make me want to be good, Caroline, and nobody else can do that. And I'll do anything for you. I'll help your friends. I'll help you. I'll serve you the _whole_ world on a golden platter if you want me too. I love you Care, and I don't love many people." Klaus looked on the floor shyly. "I just want to know one thing. Do you love me?"

Caroline sighed. "You know the answer, or else you wouldn't be here."

"I know. But say it," Klaus murmured. "Please?" He stood up.

Caroline stepped close to him, until she was only a few inches away.

"I love you, against all the sane fibers in my being," she whispered. She tilted her head up, and Klaus bent down, and slowly captured her lips. They kissed, slow, and soft and warm. Caroline never expected to feel such love and warmth and _light_ coming from him. She slipped her hands underneath his soft cotton long-sleeved gray shirt, and stroked the chisled abs, and stroked his wide chest and clutched his broad shoulders. She paused, the slowly gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. She stared at his muscular body and swallowed. He looked back, his dark blue eyes smoldering like fire.

"Are you sure?" Klaus whispered. "Are you sure about me?  
"I would take the risk over and over for you," Caroline said.

They kissed again, and it was still laced with love, and light and warmth, but laced with more passion and urgency. Caroline's hands moved all around his body, and he shuddered involuntarily. He grasped Caroline's silk shirt and tore it into half, the articles of clothing floating down to the floor. She didn't even hesitate. They stumbled backwards, falling on top of the bed. Klaus flipped them around, and he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. The lacy cloth fell away, revealing her round, perky breasts. Klaus grabbed them, gently rolling the nipples around with his long rough fingers. Caroline moaned. She placed her hands on his chest and stroked down to his torso and finally to the button of his jeans. She unbuttoned them and slowly pulled them off. He kissed her neck, moving down to the collarbone, and down her flat stomach. She archer back, moaning. He flicked open the button of her jean shorts, peeling them off her, and then pulling off her lacy white underwear. He pulled off his own tight black boxer briefs. Caroline stared at his hard length. It was the same color as his skin, with a slight pinkish hint, she measured it briefly with her eyes. It was about 9 and a half inches. It was so long and thick. Caroline grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him to her with an expression of lust. He smiled, and their lips crashed together roughly. He spread her legs gently, and sank himself deep into her. She groaned, scratching his back with her fingernails, drawing blood. Klaus growled. He moved his lips to her neck, and pulled out slowly, and the shoving himself in again.

"You're so tight." Klaus muttered huskily. Caroline smiled slightly.

"You're so.. big." She pressed herself closer to him, giving him a kiss on his collarbone.

He smiled, and looked down in her blue eyes. "I love you." He told her earnestly.

"And for some reason you've stolen my heart." She said back, placing a palm on his chest as he rotated his hips. He pulled out, and thrusted again, reaching that spot deep inside her.

"Oh," Caroline said, moaning. "There."

Klaus drew back, shoving into her again, hitting the same spot. He stroked her thin, fit body, running all the way down to her clit. He pressed his thumb against it. She screamed with pleasure. He thrusted harder, keeping his thumb pressed against his clit. She came, suddenly, and he followed suit. He slipped out of her.

"That was amazing." Caroline said. Klaus nodded in agreement.

He rolled next to her, grasping her hand and kissing it. "Let me show you the world." He murmured.

Caroline looked at him. "Okay." She said simply. "I'll let you take me anywhere you want."

Klaus smiled, and began to roll away. "Where are you going?" Caroline demanded.

Klaus looked at her. "Home."

"No. Don't go, please. Stay with me. Stay the night, here, with me." She pleaded.

He dipped his head. "I'll stay with you forever love," he promised, laying down next to her, and pulling her quilt over them.

He smiled, and crushed her to his chest.

"Good night, my sweet Caroline. Tomorrow we'll see the entire world together." Klaus promised.

"I love you," Caroline murmured sleepily.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **

"I can't believe the Mona Lisa is that small." Caroline said, as they exited the museum. "I mean, I always thought it was huge."

Klaus grinned. "It is quite small, isn't it?" He looked down at Caroline and kissed her head. Caroline looked up at him and smiled. Klaus was, in fact, a perfect gentleman. He was behaving so well, and was being kind. He had brought her to Paris. She couldn't quite believe it.

"I love you," she said, and she meant it. Klaus grinned, a shy happy grin, that made Caroline wrap and arm around his waist.

Klaus lowered his voice. "Hotel room?" he asked. Caroline grinned joyfully.

"Do you have to ask?" she said. Klaus scooped her up in his arms, and he ran to the nearby hotel. Caroline laughed in the speeding wind, marveling how it took maybe 30 seconds to reach the hotel room door. Klaus opened it quickly, not even letting go of her. She leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Klaus chuckled, and placed her on the bed. He peeled off her cream white sweater, looking into her deep blue eyes. Klaus leaned back, and he pulled off his own navy blue sweater. Caroline sat up, quickly, yanking off his jeans and boxers. Klaus pulled of her black pants, and swallowed, as she was left in a lacy white bra and underwear. He unclasped her bra and peeled her underwear off.

Caroline grinned, and jumped on Klaus, shoving him into the wall, cracking it. They kissed hungrily. Klaus lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Klaus flipped them around, pressing Caroline into the wall. She laughed into the Klaus's mouth. He shoved himself roughly into her. Caroline shrieked with pleasure, digging her fingers into his flattened blond curls. Klaus moaned. He pushed himself deeper into her, paused, the started picking up the tempo, pounding into her. Klaus growled, and Caroline looked at him, watching as his eyes turned yellow.

"That's hot." She breathed out. Klaus grinned crookedly, and thrust sharply into her, hitting the spot inside her that made her scream and come instantly. Her walls tightened, and he came with her. They rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T OWN TVD**

Klaus couldn't get enough of Caroline's gentle vanilla scent that wafted toward him from the shower. It just smelled so mouth-wateringly good. Klaus took a deep breath and leaned against the wall by the bathroom. God. Klaus played with his Daylight ring, wondering how the hell he had fallen in love. He was a Original vampire, for the love of God. He was the Original Hybrid. How many times had he warned his sister to stay away from love? And here he was, a hypocrite. He had fallen in love, with a young vampire. But she was bright, brighter than the sun. She could fight, she could protect herself. The other girls, always so... _needy._ They paled by comparison to Caroline. Personally, he couldn't see what the ruckus about Elena Gilbert was about. Sure, she was pretty, and selfless, but somehow always managing for the entire world to revolve around her. The entire world got mixed up in _her_ problems. Caroline was more... fiesty. More.. perfect. Caroline stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her slim, fit body.

Klaus smiled at her. "How are you liking Miami?" he asked.

Caroline grinned at him. "I love it. But I like Europe better." Klaus laughed.

"Me too," he admitted. "But there's lovely cities here that are quite worth our time."

"Like New Orleans?" Caroline asked.

"Exactly." Klaus stepped close to her, breathing in that delicious vanilla. Caroline smiled, and stroked his face. Klaus shut his eyes, sighing. Caroline pressed her lips to his, and he wrapped his arms around her, deepening it. Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him along, to go to the bed.

Klaus blinked as he was shoved onto the bed, and his black T-shirt was peeled off. Caroline's eyes were burning brightly as she stroked his shoulders, chest, and torso, stroking every muscle. Klaus sighed with pleasure. Caroline's hands moved to the button of his jeans and slowly pulled them off, then yanking off his boxers. Klaus swallowed as she leaned over him, pure feline, letting the towel fall away. Klaus leaned forward to kiss her, and he embraced her. Klaus slowly flipped them over, kissing her slowly, sweetly, softly. Caroline's legs wrapped around his waist and he sank deep into her, pressing her onto the bed. He stayed there for a moment, then pulled out and thrusted again. It was slow, and loving and perfect. It wasn't rough or wild, like some of the times they made love. This was gentle. And it was surprisingly good. Caroline's fingers twisted in his hair and he groaned. He picked up the pace a bit, feeling his orgasm build up. She came suddenly, and Klaus came as well, slowing down, thrusting irregularly. Caroline sighed with contentment.

"That was amazing." She said, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

He looked at her. "Promise me something."

Caroline tilted her head at him. "What?"

"Never leave me." Klaus said, burying his face in her shoulder. "I don't think I could bear it if you did."

Caroline hugged him tightly, kissing his neck. "I couldn't if I tried," she murmured.

They stayed like this for awhile, holding each other, before peeling themselves away.


End file.
